A Amazona Fantasma
by Mahorin
Summary: Do Vestiário Feminino. - Ah, que legal. Vamos virar Os Caça-Fantasmas agora? One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya pertence ao Kurumada-sensei. Eu só uso e abuso (e como abuso #NOT) dos personagens para meus humores frouxos. q

Mente improdutiva nas férias é tenso. Lá estava eu assistindo One Piece e – sabe se lá como – me veio essa ideia. Aí, bem... surgiu isso. Um tanto baseado na Loira do Banheiro.

* * *

><p><strong>A Amazona Fantasma do Vestiário Feminino.<strong>

- Anhhhh, outra missão?

E essa era a vida no Santuário. O sol queimava, os Cavaleiros fritavam debaixo dele, e pobres coitados subiam as Doze Casas. Tudo para uma missão!

- Odeio quando Athena nos chama, odeio! – Ikki bufava e batia o pé.

- Onii-san, é feio dizer isso, nos somos bravos e corajosos guerreiros que protegem a Deusa... – Shun começou a falar, o que foi suficiente para não escutar Hyoga murmurar para Shiryu:

- Me espanta o ver falando de coragem... justo ele que vive chamando o periquito de fogo para salvá-lo...

- QUEM VOCÊ CHAMOU DE PERIQUITO DE FOGO? – Infelizmente – ou não – Ikki escutara.

- VOCÊ, PASPALHO!

- Vai começar cedo hoje... – Foi a vez do Dragão murmurar.

Seiya, que estava estranhamente calado até o momento, gritou:

- Chegamos em Virgem! AÔ SHAAAAKA! Com liceeeeeeença! – E lá se foi o jumento, invadindo a Casa de Virgem. Ao entrarem, todos se depararam com um Shaka tomando chá quente, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Fale baixo se não quiser perder seu paladar, Pégasus. – Ele resmungou. – Passem logo.

- O que houve, Shaka? – Shun perguntou, se aproximando preocupado do xará de signo. _(N/A: Xará de signo...? UAT Maho?)_

- Ando sofrendo de insônia.

- Ah, o Mestre Ancião tinha um modo ótimo para lidar com ela! Já sofri muito disso, sabem... – Shiryu comentou, um tanto pensativo.

- E qual era?

- Ele me batia até eu desmaiar...

-...

- Obrigado, Shiryu. Ainda não passamos pela Casa de Libra, e agora eu também não quero passar. – Ikki resmungou, fechando a cara.

- O problema não é dormir. – Virgem explicou, cortando o assunto. – Isso eu consigo, mas ando tendo pesadelos. Daí, acordo e vou meditar... mas acabo dormindo de novo. E os pesadelos se repetem.

- É só não dormir. Dã! – Seiya riu. Alguns tiveram que se conter para não pular nele.

- Sim. – Shaka sorriu, um tanto maligno. – Aiolia tem que me aguentar de madrugada, como um bom vizinho...

- Droga! Quando eu for morar em Leão, terei que aguentá-lo! – Ikki bufou.

- Bem feito, heh. – Hyoga riu, recebendo um olhar feio em resposta.

- É melhor irmos logo, Saori-san está esperando por nós.

- Sim...

E lá se foram os jovens valentes guerreiros que protegem a Deusa... enfim. Passaram por Libra rapidinho e chegaram em Escorpião. A casa estava vazia. O resto do percurso até o Salão do Grande Mestre foi tranquilo, apenas com Afrodite tentando matar Shun com algumas rosas...

Encontraram Athena conversando com alguns Cavaleiros de Ouro. E entraram no assunto na cara de pau.

- Sobre o que falam? – Shun perguntou, alegre.

- Oh! – Saori sorriu. – Que bom que chegaram, é de vocês mesmo que eu preciso!

- Oh não...

- Cof, cof! Estávamos falando de uns fantasmas que andam aparecendo na área de treinamento... – A deusa prosseguiu...

- FANTAAASMAAAAS? – Seiya e Shun gritaram.

- Ah, que legal. Vamos virar Os Caça-Fantasmas agora? – Ikki ironizou.

Milo, que devia estar guardando sua Casa e não fofocando, riu.

- Me espanta é vocês não ouvirem os boatos.

- Que boatos?

- Do fantasma de uma Amazona que anda assustando aspirantes e Cavaleiros...

- Não sabia que a Shina tinha morrido... – Shun sussurrou para Hyoga.

- Nem eu.

- Não é a Shina! – Shura surgiu em defesa à sua amada. – É uma aparição pálida, com uma máscara pela metade e o rosto em estado de putrefação...

- K-KYA!

- O Shun disse "kya"...?

- Infelizmente, Kanon...

- Calado, Saga! – Ikki gritou, apontando o dedo para o geminiano.

- Mas isso deve ser bem comum, não? – Shiryu cortou. – Há tantas lendas urbanas relacionadas ao Santuário... umas reais, infelizmente... – Ele se arrepiou com a lembrança de um cemitério de guerreiros...

- Ah sim. – Death Mask riu. – Mas não passam de velhos contos com lições de moral.

- Como quais? – O Cisne quis saber.

- Tem aquele "_Guarde sua cabeça antes que Câncer apareça_". – Shura coçou o queixo. O canceriano rolou os olhos.

- Parece bem a cara do Máscara da Morte... – Hyoga comentou.

- É, mas parece que foi feita para o antigo Cavaleiro de Câncer, que dizem ter voltado ao Santuário depois de morto para entregar um elmo... – Saga informou, depois prosseguiu. – Falam bastante também a de Sagitário.

- Qual é? – Seiya perguntou, se interessando repentinamente pela conversa.

- "_Cuidado ao invadir Sagitário que a flecha dispara como raio_".

-...

- SABEMOS BEM QUE SIM!

- Tem tantas verdades ocultas nessa aí que fica até difícil definir... – Milo coçou o rosto, pensativo, sem reparar que se arranhava com a unha.

- Oh, e não citaram a mais famosa... – Ikki murmurou, em tom tão malicioso que todos escutaram.

- E qual é...?

- "_Não deboche da dança do marreco ou ele ficará histérico_".

Risadas. Hyoga também ria, até...

- Hahaha... HEEEY! IKKI, EU TE MATO!

O que tinha tudo para ser uma perseguição de cão e gato foi interrompido por duas lindas e doloridas baculadas na cabeça de cada um. Athena voltou a interferir no rumo da conversa.

- E o que eu quero é que vocês vão lá e verifiquem o que está acontecendo! Kamus me informou que o único problema que tiveram com fantasmas foi quando aspirantes escutaram gritos vindos do Cabo Sunión, por isso todos ficaram longe de lá por anos...

Kanon olhou mais que feio para o irmão gêmeo, enquanto Ikki ria.

- Se o Kanon é um fantasma, por que a Shina não pode ser? – Ele argumentou, para depois apanhar de Shura. – HEY!

- T-Temos m-mesmo q-que ir, S-Saori-san? – Shun perguntou, tentando inutilmente disfarçar o medo na voz.

- Sim! Todos vocês!

- MAS O QUÊ? – Gritaram os Cavaleiros de Ouro.

- Maldita! – Mask xingou baixo. – Vamos agora então, resolver isso logo...

- Claro que não. – Saori piscou, fingindo-se de inocente. – O fantasma aparece só à noite, vocês terão que ir lá à meia noite!

Todos se entreolharam, para depois assentirem, aos resmungos.

- Maldição... – Cada um fez o caminho de volta às Doze Casas, mas Milo foi o único a reparar em uma figura loira apoiada entre rochas.

- Shaka? – Ele foi até o virginiano. – O que faz aqui?

- Estava andando um pouco...

- Estava espionaaaando! – Milo riu. – Admita!

- Não, não espiei nada! Mas ouvi algumas partes da conversa... – Shaka corou.

- Oh sim... os fantasmas do Santuário. – Escorpião sorriu, malicioso. – Ouviu falar?

- É claro. Aiolia faz questão de me contar fazendo o maior drama e suspense possível. – O loiro franziu o cenho. – Ugh...

- O que foi, Shaka...? – O azulado se aproximou mais do loiro, com um sorriso maligno. – Você tem medo de fantasmas?

- Claro que não! – Ele se apressou a responder, empurrando o outro para longe. – Mas não sou eu que deveria me preocupar com isso. É você quem ajudará a... exorcizá-los, digamos, huhuhu...

- N-Não me lembre, seu maldito!

- Boa sorte!

- Não seja hipócrita, seu filho da mãe! – Milo mandou o dedo do meio para o outro, que se afastava.

* * *

><p>A noite caiu. E com ela, dez valentes Cavaleiros se dirigiram ao Coliseu do Santuário, mas não pareciam tão valentes assim...<p>

- Ai Shun! Não precisa apertar meu braço!

- É que eu estou com medo, Ikki!

- Deixa de ser covarde!

- M-Mas... m-mas... – Os olhos do pequeno virginiano começaram a brilhar pelas lágrimas. – I-Ikki me xingou... snif...

- Você fala isso, mas está tremendo nas bases, Fênix! – Death Mask gritou, apontando o dedo reluzente a ele.

- Não sou eu que estou de armadura... – A resposta saiu impaciente e um tanto irritada. O dedo dourado apontado para Ikki refletiu a luz da lua diretamente nos seus olhos.

- Hey Mask... por que você está trajando sua armadura...? – Shura perguntou, com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Não sabemos...

- Fantasmas são incorpóreos. – Capricórnio completou.

- Não sabemos se é a Shina que nos espera... – Câncer finalizou sua justificativa. Não tinha medo da Amazona de Cobra, mas não pode deixar de pirraçar o amigo.

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É A SHINA!

- Calados! – Saga cortou. Junto a Shiryu e Hyoga, pareciam ser os únicos calmos ali. – Estamos prestes a entrar no Coliseu, então, a partir de agora, façam silêncio.

- Eu abro as portas! – Seiya se ofereceu, e correu na frente. O Pégasus escancarou as portas – que soltaram um rangido terrível.

- Ah, claro. Para quê discrição? – Kanon ironizou.

- Jumento alado... – Mask xingou, enquanto Hyoga franzia o cenho.

- É impressão minha ou ficou mais frio? E olha que não sou de sentir frio...

- Está gélido. – Milo murmurou. – Mas não é a temperatura que caiu... que sensação estranha!

- I-Isso s-significa... – Kanon se aproximou do Escorpião, com os olhos arregalados. – Q-Que h-há algo por perto?

- Talvez um espírito... – Death Mask também se aproximou, até que os três batem um no ombro do outro. Gritos.

- AAAAAH!

- PORRA, MILO! SEU VIADO, POR QUE BATEU EM MIM?

- EU? FOI VOCÊ QUEM SE APROXIMOU!

- CALADO VOCÊS DOIS QUE TROMBARAM EM MIM!

- MAS O QUÊÊÊ?

- Se você tinha intenção de ser discreto, Saga... acho que seus planos falharam. – Shura comentou, tocando no ombro do amigo. – Vamos continuar.

Gêmeos suspirou. Seguido por Capricórnio, Cisne e Dragão, eles caminharam à frente dos outros, com Dragão Marinho, Escorpião e Câncer discutindo ao meio e Fênix aguentando Andrômeda choramingar no final. Pégasus era o isolado, passando entre os grupos, olhando para os lados com cara de bobão.

Chegaram perto do vestiário feminino. A porta estava fechada, mas emanava uma energia estranha...

- E de pensar que tive sonhos comigo mesmo entrando nesse lugar... – Milo pareceu se perder em pensamentos, para depois fechar a cara. – Isso broxa qualquer cara.

- Deixe isso para depois, Milo. – Hyoga resmungou. – Acho que ninguém aqui quer saber dos seus sonhos eróticos.

- Calado, Pato...

- O quê?

- Parem! – Shiryu separou ambos, afastando-os um do outro. – Vamos, Saga. Melhor resolvermos isso logo.

O geminiano concordou com a cabeça e todos adquiriram um ar sério. Shun usou a Corrente de Andrômeda para girar a maçaneta da porta, que se abriu lentamente... e eles aguardaram, ansiosos... mas nada aconteceu.

-... dessa vez... eu definitivamente mato aquela garota! – Kanon suspirou, aliviado. – Nos assustou à toa!

- Mas que merda... – Ikki resmungou, ainda um tanto nervoso.

Não... ainda havia algo...

- Calados! – Hyoga ordenou, em um sussurro furioso. – Escutem, há algo vindo de lá...

E realmente. De dentro do vestiário feminino, vinham soluços baixos, como um choro de uma menina... Shun se apiedou, só para variar. Reuniu todos os restinhos de coragem e deu dois passos incertos à diante, chamando:

- Olá...? E-Está tudo bem?

Silêncio. Em seguida, passos rápidos. Uma garota de corpo pequeno saiu correndo do vestuário e se abraçou a Shun, escondendo o rosto em seu colo.

- O q-que...?

- Moço... moço... eu não quero esconder meu rosto... moço... essa máscara... ela dói...

Uma voz horrível disse isso, fazendo Shun se afastar bruscamente da menina. E todos contemplaram, com pavor, uma aspirante à Amazona com apenas metade da máscara e o resto do rosto em carne viva.

Gritos. Em um instante, todos haviam saído correndo dali.

- FANTAAAAASMA! AAAAAAAAH!

Separaram-se. A menina também saiu correndo, até desaparecer misteriosamente. Mas a estranha aura do vestuário aumentou, começando a se expandir por todo o Coliseu.

Shura e Death Mask haviam entrado em uma das galerias que haviam por trás da grande platéia. Corriam; Shura tenso, Mask gritando que nem uma garota.

- Porra Mask! Você já lida com espíritos! – Capricórnio gritou. – PARE DE GRITAR!

- M-Mas... eu gosto de espíritos que estão caindo no Inferno! Não gosto desses que ficam vagando por aqui! – Ele se justificou, ignorando o rubor em seu rosto.

- Hahahahah, sei! Quem diria, Death Mask de Câncer com medo de fantasmas! Hahahahah!

- Calado, seu maldito! CALADO!

Já Milo e Kanon corriam no chão plano onde as batalhas eram realizadas, tentando desesperadamente um lugar para se esconderem.

- Eu devia ter trago algo... – Milo choramingou. – Alho, talvez, ou uma cruz...

- Estamos lidando com fantasmas e não vampiros, tapado! – Kanon riu com o restinho da sua coragem.

- Tá... mas é bom se prevenir! – Escorpião resmungou qualquer coisa, sem resposta. Direcionou sua atenção para frente, onde viu uma armadura conhecida. – Hey, Mask está ali!

- O que ele faz ali, todo calmo? – O outro franziu o cenho. Máscara da Morte estava encostado ao muro que dava para a platéia, com um ar... místico. – MASK!

O Cavaleiro se virou lentamente – com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. Algo o dificultava... oh, claro. Ele estava sem uma perna. E machucado. E sangrando. Não era Death Mask.

- Por favor. – Ele disse. – Entregue esse elmo nas mãos do seu Mestre. – E jogou uma versão fantasma do capacete do Grande Mestre nos Cavaleiros.

- M-MA... M-MA-MANIGOOOOOLD! COOOOOOOOORRE!

E lá se foi um Escorpião e um Dragão Marinho correndo com os rabinhos entre as pernas. O que deve doer, no caso do Escorpião.

Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki corriam juntos. O jovem de cabelos verdes estava abraçado ao irmão, ainda chorando de medo – o que obrigou o mais velho a carregá-lo em suas costas. Pulavam os degraus que serviam de assento para a platéia e um ou outro rombo.

- E-Esperem! – Shiryu gritou. – Há algo a nossa frente!

- O q-que?

- Ah não... É SAGITÁRIO!

Pararam de chofre. A armadura de Sagitário estava diante deles, com uma flecha elétrica apontada justamente nos Bronze Boys.

-... mas o que? – Hyoga ergueu as sobrancelhas. – _"... a flecha dispara como um raio_" significa _isso_?

- Não interessa agora! – Ikki bradou. – CORRAM!

- Aiolooooos, seu malditooooo!

Saga foi, com certeza, o mais azarado. Via-se exatamente no meio do coliseu, tomando conta do Seiya... que conversava com um pato fantasma.

- Hohoho, você dança muito bem!

- Quaack!

-... o que diabos...? – Saga franziu o cenho. – Tem algo estranho aqui.

Os Cavaleiros que haviam saído correndo por outros caminhos agora iam em direção ao geminiano... sendo seguidos por outros fantasmas, é claro.

- Hahahah, você errou o passo, pato feio!

- QUAAAACK! QUAAACK, QUAAACK!

- ARRGH, ELE ESTÁ ME ATACANDO, AAARGH!

Seiya chutou o pato longe, que passou pela cabeça do Cavaleiro de Cisne.

- MAS O QUÊ? Isso é gozação, só pode! – Ele rugiu, ao se aproximar com os outros.

- Essa não... estamos cercados! – Kanon murmurou; ao redor, a Amazona do Vestuário, junto a Sagitário, Manigold e o pato vinham em direção a eles.

- Esperem. – Saga ordenou. – Isso... me soa estranhamente familiar. Shura, você consegue reconhecer...?

- Nunca vi fantasmas antes, Saga! – Ele respondeu, nervoso. Mas pensou melhor e ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Ilusão!

- Exato! Todos vocês, me respondam. Vocês viram Shaka hoje?

- Só na casa dele... – Os bronzeados responderam.

- Eu o vi na volta do Templo de Athena. – Milo informou. – Parecia ter escutado o que estávamos conversando. Mas o que o Shaka tem a ver?

- AQUELE MALDITO! – Shura havia entendido. – EXCALIBUR!

A espada cortou a ilusão. O fantasma de Sagitário havia desaparecido.

- Destruam-nos! São apenas ilusões! – Ordenou.

- O QUÊEE?

- Rápido!

Depois disso, foi fácil. Os Cavaleiros se encarregaram do restante das ilusões e o que pareceu dar mais trabalho foi o pato, que fugia e desviava dos golpes do Seiya.

- Sua gazela, volte aqui! – Ele bradou, mas tropeçou em seus próprios pés e caiu.

- Hahahah, não acredito que está tendo tanto trabalho só para pegar um patinho igual o Hyoga! – Ikki riu, queimando a ilusão do marreco.

- Hey!

- As ilusões se foram... mas o que faremos agora, Saga? – Kanon perguntou, mas o irmão não respondeu. Ele concentrava seu cosmo, e mais uma vez, lançou uma rajada enorme de poder em direção a... Casa de Virgem, lógico!

- Só para não perder o costume. – O Cavaleiro de Gêmeos sorriu calmamente, enquanto os outros olhavam assustados.

- O que...?

- A culpa é daquela loira albina maldita. – Shura bufou. – São ilusões dele.

- Mas... por quê? – Shiryu perguntou.

- Ah! Vocês não se lembram? – Shun exclamou. – Do que Shaka nos disse mais cedo?

- Annh?

O Cavaleiro de Virgem acordou, assustado, sem notar a destruição ao seu redor. De olhos abertos, o loiro se encontrava suado e sangrando – embora o sangue viesse do ataque de Saga. Arrepiou-se com a lembrança do sonho que tivera por culpa de Aiolia – que a cada madrugada colocava medo nele com as lendas do Santuário.

- Por Buda...! Que pesadelo horrível!

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Aye! Então, people. Humor bem bobinho e esculachado mesmo, como todos que escrevo. Fazia tempo que não escrevia nesse estilo, então deu saudades...

Espero que tenham pegado todas as piadas e pistas jogadas no meio da fic. E entendido que o Shaka tinha pesadelos com fantasmas, assim criava ilusões. Ou seja, de alguma forma, ele é sonâmbulo.

Culpa do Aiolia, que botava medo nele. u.u

Obrigada, nya.

Kissus.~

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mahorin, 25.07.11<strong>


End file.
